halofandomcom-20200222-history
MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System
*Height: *Width: *Weight: |damage per hit= Medium |magazine= 32 rounds |maxammo= 224 rounds (256 rounds with Ammo Support) |fire=Automatic |ammotype= M118 FMJ-AP, 7.62 x 51 mm |operation= Gas-operated, magazine-fed |rate of fire= 610 rounds/min (cyclic) Fire rate acquired by timing with a stopwatch to the nearest millisecond. Mathematics used: Number of rounds fired (N) divided by the time required to fire those rounds (T) multiplied by 60 = rounds per minute. Example: N / T * 60 = RPM |velocity= ~2,600 ft/s (792 m/s) [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/7.62%C3%9751mm_NATO 7.62x51mm NATO] |accuracy= When fired in short controlled bursts at medium range, accuracy is high. |range= Short to medium |era= *Insurrection *Human-Covenant war *Post-War |counterpart= *Type-55 Directed Energy Rifle/Advanced *Z-130 Directed Energy Automatic Weapon |counterwep= |affiliation= UNSC }} The MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System is the United Nations Space Command standard-issue Assault Rifle after the Human-Covenant war. Design details The MA5D ICWS is an exceptionally resilient gas-operated, magazine-fed, automatic assault rifle designed to execute close-quarters combat with lethal efficiency, regardless of hostile counter-op, environmental conditions, or duration of use in the field.[http://www.gameinformer.com/b/features/archive/2012/05/02/the-arsenal-of-halo-4.aspx GameInformer - The Arsenal Of Halo 4] The MA5D fires the 7.62 NATO round. Like previous incarnations, the MA5D also contains a built-in ammo counter and compass. Strategy *Like the MA37 from Halo: Reach, the MA5D is a general-purpose weapon. It lacks long-range accuracy, however, and therefore it's wise to pair this weapon up with either the DMR or Battle Rifle. *Like the majority of the Assault Rifles throughout the series, it is best to go full-auto at close range and use short, controlled bursts for medium range. *Be careful when going up against close-range instant-kill weapons. It is best to walk backwards while firing in effective bursts so that you won't have to reload or waste ammo on wild shots. *Focus on one opponent, because although the MA5D is ferociously dangerous in close quarters, you may find yourself not having enough ammunition in the magazine to handle two enemies at a time. Take down one, reload, then go after your next foe. *It is easy to overestimate an Assault Rifle's performance while going full-auto due to the sheer rate of fire, but you'll only be wasting your bullets if the enemy is farther away than close range. At default, the reticle is very small, meaning that the first bullet fired from your MA5D will be a bulls-eye, but because of bloom, the reticle rapidly increases in size as you continue to hold down the trigger. To combat this, practice your trigger control until you're able to shoot in 2-round, 3-round, and 4-round bursts while focusing on keeping the reticle as close to the size of your opponent's hitbox as possible. Changes from the MA37 ICWS *Heavier, more boxlike design. Resembles the MA5C from Halo 3. *Maximum ammunition is decreased from 288 to 224 rounds (256 with Ammo Tactical Package). *New, more realistic firing sound, as with all Halo 4 Weapons. *The ammo counter uses a new design. *Increased damage. *Slightly slower firing speed. *Skins can be used for this weapon, as with all Halo 4 Loadout weapons. Changes from the MA5C ICWS *Heavier, more box-like appearance - resembles the MA5B. *Maximum ammunition decreased from 352 to 224 rounds. *Much more pronounced, more realistic firing sound. *Does more damage to infantry and vehicles; the number of rounds needed to kill a Spartan has been decreased from 16 to 13. *Now has a muzzle brake attached. *Slightly lower rate of fire. *Has somewhat better accuracy, especially at medium to long ranges. Trivia *This is the weapon that the player starts out with at the start of Halo 4. *An exclusive Prime skin for the MA5D was available to those who purchased the Halo 4 Limited Edition. **The Prime skin is also available in the Game of the Year Edition along with other previously exclusive weapon skins. *The firing sounds for the MA5D were created by recording those of the M-16 and SCAR-H rifles and combining them together. *John-117 is seen wielding the MA5D in most cutscenes. *While the Assault Rifles used in Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn resemble the MA5D, this is likely artistic license, as the MA5B is canonically the standard-issue weapon of the era. Appearances *''Halo 4'' *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' *''Halo: Spartan Assault'' Gallery MC-AR.jpg|John-117 holding an MA5D in Halo 4. halo4conceptofthechief.jpg|The MA5D, as seen on the remains of the . John-117 Halo 4 Render.png|John-117 wielding an MA5D. Fph4ar.png|In Halo 4 War Games. CP.12.jpg|McFarlane Toys toy MA5D carried by John-117. CP.34.png|The MA5D seen from the first-person view. 2820817-web_preview.png|A SPARTAN-IV with an MA5D. e32012halo4pvp6jpg-acfd9f.jpg|Another SPARTAN-IV with an MA5D. Halo4 MP-Spartan-Warrior-06.png|A SPARTAN-IV wielding an MA5D. h4_ar1.png|A player firing the MA5D from first-person view. Assault Rifle From Halo 4 Trailer.png|The MA5D in action. AR Skin.png|The Predator skin for the MA5D. halo4arside.png|A lateral view of the Predator skin. Ar_prime.png|The Prime skin for the MA5D. rotf11.png|First-person view of the MA5D in campaign. Riptide.jpg|The "Riptide" weapon skin for the MA5D Assault Rifle mag.jpeg|MA5D magazine as it appears in Halo 4. H4 Skin Teeth.png|''Teeth'' Weapon Skin. H4 Skin Trauma.png|''Trauma'' Weapon skin H4 Skin Turbine.png|''Turbine'' Weapon skin. Related Pages *MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System *MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System *MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System *MA5K Carbine References Category:UNSC Category:Human Weapons Category:Assault rifles Category:Halo 4 Category:Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn Category:Halo: Spartan Assault